Life Alive
by elvenarcher516
Summary: The happenings at graduation when Makoto shows up as a man. What will Ito's father do? Will they be able to stay together or will anger force their love apart. Will plan B be needed?
1. A New Identity

Ok, this is my first W Juliet fic, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own W Juliet…Ito…Makoto….or any other character!

Summary: This may turn out to be long…depending on how I feel about it and how much people like it.

--------------------

She stared into his gorgeous eyes. It was finally time. Their lips met tenderly, only for a few moments before parting. They grinned at each other with success and happiness raging in their bodies.

They walked out of his small apartment to find no guards, nothing strange. Makoto's father would be there, he had promised. It was because of Ito, he was sure.

He couldn't get the smile off of his perfect face, nor did he really feel like trying to hide his pleasure at making it to graduation day. For this day, he would walk out onto stage as a man. No wig, no skirt, no dress, nothing feminine. Just him.

Him and her.

They would leave the gates that day with pride and finality following them around like a stray dog that had been nursed to health. They held hands as the gates loomed closer and closer. What would the others say about this?

Makoto didn't care if they hated him. He didn't care if they felt sorry for him. Nothing mattered to him as long as Ito was with him.

They finally reached the gates of the large school. The last year had been full of trials and tribulations but they had made it through unscathed. The productions they had performed had been a big success.

Walking into the school all eyes were on them. Toki-sempai had come to witness the graduation as well as many of the other graduates. Toki was the first to come up and question "this guy's" presence at her graduation.

Makoto stated his name without blinking. Toki's eyes widened as he made the connection. Sakamoto saw the crowd gathering and wandered over as well. Soon much of the graduating class was thronged around the couple.

The graduation was to take place one hour from that time and everyone needed to get ready and rehearse, but no one wanted to leave their stations around the strange man that claimed to go to the same school.

Not only did he claim to go there, but he also said that he was graduating on the same day as they were! How odd…they had never seen him before.

Ito and Makoto smiled at each other while the others debated over his presence. His Caucasian-golden hair shone like a star in the sunlight. Wasn't that the same color of Amano Makoto's hair?

It was long for a boy…

Miura had never held anyone else's hand besides Makoto's before. Speeking of whom, where was she? Where was Amano-san?

The parents began flooding in the gates and the students were carried down the current of people like sticks lost and twirling in a raging river.

The class was seated in a block of rows in the front of the "production". Mrs. Ito was sitting with the teachers on stage. Tears were already welled up in her eyes in thought of loosing her precious drama students.

Makoto's older sister was also sitting with the teachers looking very unpleased.

The names were called one by one. When it came to Makoto's name, everyone held their breath. Where WAS she?

A gasp filled the crowd as the handsome young man stood and walked onto the largely decorated stage to accept his diploma. Ito was the only person in the audience besides Akane and her own brothers to stand up and clap for him.

The whole area was filled with an awkward silence. The teachers didn't know what to do. They stood dumbfounded as the blonde man came to shake each of their hands and slowly made his way back to his seat.

--------------------

Finally the day was over. There was nothing left at school. The explanations had been made to the student body and they were oddly forgiving. Most of them, that is. Toki-sempai and Sakamoto were both furious.

Makoto and Ito didn't care. They held hands the whole way through the discussions and questions. 'were they going out?' yes. Makoto had answered that one.

Ito's face flushed even for remembering this detail.

It was time to go home, get some rest…err…celebrate their victory. They were on their way out of the large rust covered gates when something caught Ito's eyes. Her brothers and father stood in a small group.

Her father's arms were crossed and he seemed angry. Riuya and Yuto stood calmly at their father's side. Ito sighed internally. It was going to end up being a LONG day.


	2. The Window's Open

Okay, okay. Here's chapter two of my story! Yay!

Same disclaimer and summary as chapter one! Yay!

This chapter took a long time to write. My brain hurts now, so I hope you enjoy it!

Lol

Ok here's the story.

--------------------

Last time:

Finally the day was over. There was nothing left at school. The explanations had been made to the student body and they were oddly forgiving. Most of them, that is. Toki-sempai and Sakamoto were both furious.

Makoto and Ito didn't care. They held hands the whole way through the discussions and questions. 'Were they going out?' yes. Makoto had answered that one.

Ito's face flushed even for remembering this detail.

It was time to go home, get some rest…err…celebrate their victory. They were on their way out of the large rust covered gates when something caught Ito's eyes. Her brothers and father stood in a small group.

Her father's arms were crossed and he seemed angry. Riuya and Yuto stood calmly at their father's side. Ito sighed internally. It was going to end up being a LONG day.

--------------------

The comfortable couch let them feel like they were sinking into a cloud. It was still uncomfortable for some reason. Ah, yes.

The death glare could be the reason. Makoto felt like there was a hole being bored into his flesh by Ito's father's intense glare.

He could not remember the last time he had been so nervous. Maybe when Ito had found out his secret?

He didn't try to back down, though. He held his ground and looked into her father's eyes defiantly. He would not glare, but he held his place.

He would give anything; even make the entire world his enemy if it meant having Ito as his bride.

He sat on the couch with his legs crossed and his fingers entwined with Ito's. He had not let go since the ceremony.

He knew that the most trouble he would be in was having slept at her house…in her room with her multiple times.

Makoto could tell that the only reason he wasn't dead yet was because Ito's brothers were holding her father back. He was itching to hit the boy.

Makoto looked her father directly in the eye hoping to fulfill at least one of the things her father looked for in a man; a strong look in his eye. He could pull this off yet…he hoped.

For her sake he would do everything in his power to pull this off. He loved her and even if her father would not let him be with Ito, he would find a way to be with her nonetheless.

Makoto felt Ito's hand quiver. He felt her shaking. She was afraid of something. Was she afraid for him or for some other reason?

He squeezed her hand reassuringly without looking in her eyes. He needed to keep eye contact with her father. That was the most important thing right now.

--------------------

Ito looked over at Makoto. How he had grown in the two years she had known him. Since she had first met him, he had matured so much; in appearance as well as in personality.

He was the type of guy she was proud to bring home to her father.

Her only worry was the lie that had shrouded them for so long. Would her father be able to forgive him for this impending lie?

This harsh reality that was forced on him at the date that her boyfriend promised he would show up?

Could he forgive Makoto? Could he overlook the lies and see the real Makoto that he was supposed to see?

She looked into her father's eyes and saw only rage. She saw hatred, regret, and a gleam of…familiarity? Recognition? Understanding?

Maybe she was just hallucinating? She knew her father could…overreact? The whole family had that trait. She sighed and felt herself shiver.

The intensity of the looks the two men were exchanging was frightening to her. She had only seen Makoto this serious on very few occasions.

Ito understood that this was a serious decision, but she was afraid of the outcome. No one moved.

No one asked for an explanation of the other. They simply sat there shooting ice at each other through their eyes.

She was worried to say the least.

--------------------

As the staring contest went on, Makoto felt that something was about to happen. He tightened his hold on Ito's hand and pulled her toward himself, pouncing off the couch they barely missed a vase that had been instantaneously flung toward them.

The twins could barely hold him back. He felt as if steam was coming out of his ears. He was glad that the young boy had at least saved his Ito from being hurt by the flying glass.

This boy had good reflexes and was concerned for his daughter's safety. That was a good start. Now he just had to keep her from being hurt while he…tested this new boy.

He finally broke free of the twins and raced towards the boy who grabbed Ito and took off running. Up the stairs, in a circle around the corridor.

Finally, Makoto hit a dead end. He put Ito down and stepped in front of her.

She was shaking, afraid. Her father came barreling down the hallway like a steam train on course for its final destination.

Out of nowhere a fist the size of a cantelope dove strait for Makoto's nose. If this punch hit, he was more than dead.

If he ducked, Ito would be the one to get punched.

In a split second decision, he raised his hand and blocked the punch, his muscles screaming with the effort of stopping the fist before it hit.

He would not back down.

He could not back up. There was an open window behind him and if he stepped back even one step, Ito was out the window…literally.

The second hand came flying to meet his face as well and Makoto barely blocked him before a kick appeared out of thin air.

Makoto didn't think that Ito's father realized that if he stepped back, his daughter would go out the window.

She was screaming at him to stop hurting her boyfriend, which just made him punch harder.

Tears were streaming out of her eyes and down her beautiful, pale cheeks. Her hair was long now, down to her shoulders.

It was pulled back into a beautiful barette that suit her graduation dress perfectly.

As she inched backwards Ito realized the danger she was in. Makoto continued blocking and slowly, he was being pushed backwards.

Finally he said something.

"Sir! Please stop! You are going to hurt Ito! Please don't hurt her!"

As he finished his sentence, a hard punch hit home and knocked Makoto back a step. Ito bumped against the window frame and was thrown off balance—and out of the window.

Makoto heard her scream his name. As he turned, he watched her falling out of the window.

Her dress ruffled gracefully in the wind and her hair rushed around her face like streaming water.

Before he could think of anything else, he was out the window. He reached his hand out and grasped her own cold hand.

He instantly pulled her toward him and turned them over.

He felt his back hit the ground. Painfully. He heard a crack. He could feel watery tears falling on his chest and felt Ito's arms encircle his body.

He couldn't see the colors in her face any more.

Everything seemed black and white for some reason. Slow motion scenes played out in his mind's eye. It was like watching an old fashioned movie.

No sound reached his ears.

He felt as if his body was completely numb, Makoto felt no pain. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the worried expression of Ito's father, and his daughters hysterical face searching his for something.

Makoto felt as if he was being pulled down, weighted down by something. As if he was drowning in the water.

He could feel himself passing out before it actually happened. He could see the darkness before it consumed him. He knew that he needed help before anyone else even thought to call.

The thing he needed most, the thing that was imperative for him to have, was Ito. As long as she was there, he would make it through.

Finally, a heavy fog set over him and he remembered nothing else.

--------------------

A/N: So? What did you think of this chapter? I did it at 2 in the morning, so I think it's pretty good! Please R&R, it lets me know what you think. It lets me know that this story is either worth continuing or discontinuing. Please, please, be honest and tell me what you think!

Elvenarcher516


	3. Don't Leave Me

Here is my next chapter of Life Alive. I hope that you guys enjoy it!

And I'm sorry….this story will show everyone just how fragile Makoto really is, even though he's so strong. He's still human and that is an important point to get across.

Besides, would it mean as much if everything was perfect?

Disclaimer and summary are the same as always.

**Falling**

--------------------

Last time:

He felt as if his body was completely numb, Makoto felt no pain. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the worried expression of Ito's father, and his daughters hysterical face searching his for something.

Makoto felt as if he was being pulled down, weighted down by something. As if he was drowning in water.

He could feel himself passing out before it actually happened. He could see the darkness before it consumed him. He knew that he needed help before anyone else even thought to call.

The thing he needed most, the thing that was imperative for him to have, was Ito. As long as she was there, he would make it through.

Finally, a heavy fog set over him and he remembered nothing else.

--------------------

Ito couldn't stop crying. Her now long hair was getting soaked in her tears. She felt as if she may as well be crying blood. Why had he saved her and sacrificed himself? Why was he ALWAYS doing that? She had known this would not end well, but she hadn't expected this.

He was grimacing in his sleep. He was in great pain, she could tell, and his pain was her pain. Her tears ran freely and she refused to let go of his hand, making the ambulance take her along with him to the hospital.

Ito was pleading with him to wake up, to just open his eyes so that she knew he was alive. The color in his cheeks was draining quickly and the heart monitor was speeding up. The oxygen mask was then placed over his nose and mouth.

She had her head resting on his chest, his shirt was soaking wet.

As they reached the hospital, Ito's father pulled his car up and raced to the young man's side. The bed was wheeled out of the ambulance and into the cold looking building.

Ito followed close behind all of the way, even after they stopped her at the edge of the emergency room, she still paced worridly at the very edge of the spot she could not cross.

This was not good. If Makoto was hurt, she would NEVER forgive her father. It was HIS fault! IT WAS HIS FAULT, GODDAMMIT!

She took a deep breath. It wasn't all his fault. It was her fault as well, it was her fault for keeping this secret for so long.

But what else could she do?!?! If she had told her father he would have immediately set in motion the conditions that Makoto's father had wanted! That wasn't okay with her, therefore she didn't tell her father.

Besides the fact that she didn't want to be forbidden from seeing the man she loved! That wouldn't fly well with either of them and they would have to run away.

That wasn't what she wanted.

--------------------

Makoto was running, chasing, chasing her; chasing her though mist, fog. She wouldn't stop running away from him. She was too far. She kept moving away! Every time he was sure he was getting close to her, she would take off in a different direction and be gone like the wind!

Every second, he felt like she was slipping farther and farther away, falling between his fingers like water trickles between the cracks even if cradled with care.

She was crying. Her voice echoed through the fog. It got denser and he began to loose track of her. Even as the sound of her footsteps echoed through the space they were in, he felt himself fall.

A single tear ran down his face and he stopped running. There was no way he could catch her if she wanted to elude him. She was gone from him, taken away by a cruel twist of fate.

He hated that. He couldn't stand that. He had promised her, promised himself he would do whatever was needed to be together with her. He couldn't believe he had given up so early.

He stood up again, still exhausted. He slowly began to jog and finally he gained strength enough to speed up to a run. He ran, ran like he had never run before. He couldn't hear her footsteps for a while, couldn't hear her crying.

He just continued running ahead, hoping that the way he went, the way his heart led him was the correct path to finding her.

There it was again. The sound of her soft sobs and the light tapping of her feet. A smile graced his lips as he sped up to a sprint. He would catch up to her. He would hold her and comfort her through whatever was hurting her. He would be there for her like he had always promised he would be.

--------------------

At the hospital, Makoto was fading fast. His heartbeat was weak and his face was pale and sweaty. He was still in pain, Ito could tell, because he would flinch every now and then.

His spine had been fractured, it could be serious, it could be minor. The doctors hadn't had enough time to fully check him over yet.

"He may be perfectly fine, miss." Said one of the concerned doctors. "We never know."

She continued to sit by his side. All day she was simply sitting in the chair next to his bed, hoping for the best. Hoping he would just wake up.

'Please, don't let him die! Don't let him leave me! He promised….' Her thoughts choked her and tears that had recently been repressed came flooding out anew. A tear fell on his cheek and she stared at it, shocked.

His heart monitor was getting slower and slower. Every second the monitor took longer to beep again. She frantically grabbed the call button for the doctors who came rushing into the room.

They stood over him, doing everything they could for him. His heart wasn't responding.

"Miss, I'm afraid to tell you that he isn't dieing solely because of the fracture. Something else is wrong. Something is wrong with his heart."

Ito's eyes widened. Something ELSE had happened in the fall as well? Was it her fault? What was wrong?

Her questions didn't have time to be answered before Makoto's heart monitor flat-lined.

The scream echoed through the whole building. This was her worst fear come true. He was dead. The monitor told her so. All of her pain and anguish was forced into this single piercing scream.

"**_NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! No MAKOTO!!! Mako! Come back to me!!!!!_**"

She felt her heart wrenching out of her chest as her tears raced each other down her face. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly. He was still warm…

She buried her face in his chest. The doctors took off the monitor and placed it out in the hall. Her face was red from crying and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Her father raced into the room wondering what the screaming was about. Her brothers were right behind him. When they saw what had happened, they didn't move. None of them knew what to do.

Ito's brothers knew he was very important to her, but they had no idea the extent of importance he held in her life. She refused to move, her head on his chest. Her tears had stopped.

She finally raised her head and said very calmly, "get the doctor."

--------------------

A/N: well, what did you think? I thought I did a pretty good job with this chapter. I worked really hard on it. I left you with a HUGE cliffy… I bet you are all smart enough to figure out what happens next………

Unless it's to the morgue…..

Or….

Well,

Never mind.

Please R&R. I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks

Elvenarcher516


	4. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Here's the fourth chapter after more than a year's hiatus… ;

Here's the fourth chapter after more than a year's hiatus… ;

Well, I hope you enjoy it.

Summary and disclaimer are the same as always

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

"**NOOOOOOO!! No MAKOTO!! Mako! Come back to me!!**"

She felt her heart wrenching out of her chest as her tears raced each other down her face. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly. He was still warm…

She buried her face in his chest. The doctors took off the monitor and placed it out in the hall. Her face was red from crying and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Her father raced into the room wondering what the screaming was about. Her brothers were right behind him. When they saw what had happened, they didn't move. None of them knew what to do.

Ito's brothers knew he was very important to her, but they had no idea the extent of importance he held in her life. She refused to move, her head on his chest. Her tears had stopped.

She finally raised her head and said very calmly, "get the doctor."

XxXxXxXxXx

A huge commotion shook Ito out of a fitful slumber and she looked around to find scarce light pooling in from the curtain framed windows like a light from heaven. She smiled slightly and breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

She looked around the pristine, white-walled room and found Makoto's father and mother sitting opposite the bed to her. Both watched their son with more concern than she thought possible from either of them.

She whispered a shamefaced 'good morning' to each. Neither of them seemed angry with her for this catastrophy, although, as usual, they were less than civil.

The hours past quickly and with each moment that lingered as though it were, in actuality, an hour, Makoto became progressively better. The doctors were excited about his sudden recovery and didn't question it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ito calmly waited by his bedside without eating or sleeping. She simply sat and watched him, watched the time pass by. Her fingers never left his hand and she breathed words of love into his ear, as well as a promise. Over and over and over again, she promised him. 'Everything will be okay.'

She said it more for herself than for him, hoping it would begin to sound more true as the time passed, hoping he could hear her and would make it, but it didn't. He hadn't yet.

He was stable, but not awake. Unaware. She was there but as far-gone as he. As unresponsive, as cut-off, as dead as he seemed. Doctors believed that there was a possibility of brain damage. Ito cried.

XxXxXxXxXx

Brilliant sapphire eyes opened and scanned their surroundings as a sharp, painful intake of breath stirred the three other people in the tiny room he did not recognize.

He lifted his head and was greeted with a searing pain that raged behind his eyes and along his temples. He winced and tried to gather himself. His father and mother sat on one side of the bed and a strange girl he had never seen before lay on the other side, her tiny, warm hand was entwined with his own.

He slowly unlaced his fingers from the girl's and sat up completely. He stared into the darkness until he recognized the scent of a hospital. He shook his father which woke him up and his darkened eyes stared back drearily at him.

"I'm….so proud of you, son."

The words shocked him and Makoto suddenly realized that he was still half asleep. He smiled at his father, and rolled back over into his bed.

His dream crept up on him and startled him. The girl next to his bed was calling out his name. Crying. Crying for him. She sat in the same spot and cried.

When he walked up to her and asked her what was wrong, she looked up at him, unbelievably beautiful, and stood. She then ran off into the distance, disappearing in a dense fog.

Confused, he chased after her, wondering if he had done anything. He couldn't find her, couldn't do anything. He could just hear the echo of her lonely sobs.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ito shielded her eyes from the sunlight and glanced around the room. She realized that Makoto's hand no longer held hers and she groped tiredly for it. Half dead, she glanced at his figure and saw him move.

Her brain registered the movement and suddenly she was wide-awake. She laced her fingers with his and he rolled towards her and muttered something unintelligible. A wide grin made its way slowly across her exhausted features.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered his name. He stirred and his blue-green eyes opened.

'Strange…' she thought. 'They've changed color a bit…still so beautiful though.'

Her wide smile fell slightly as his face contorted into a look of pain and confusion.

"Morning, Mako" she whispered to him.

Even more confused now than he had been earlier, he pulled his hand free of hers and his eyebrows twisting his face into an almost angry expression.

"Who ARE you?"

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Wow. That SUCKS! Haha. Don't kill me yet. It is still early in the game 3

Let me know what you think! R&R!

-lil-bookworm-4ever—Thanks for the review. Here's what happens!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa-haHA! I am a step ahead of you (even though it's a year after the fact…)

Blissfullmemories-Yeah. It's pretty different from what really happens. Book 14 was awesome

Aquakirbyyoshi-He's fine….except he doesn't remember the love of his life….or any of the past two years!!

Shir-Shir-well, here you go!

Toimarie-Don't get sad. Get glad! Here's the next chappy

Kaze-A defibrillator only works if there is a heartbeat. It stops the heart momentarily and reboots it. If the heart is already stopped, it does nothing. Check your sources. TV doesn't count.

7sins7lies-Haha. pats on the back I'm sorry. This one's not really fair either tho…

IceCreamXD-Awwe. I'm glad you like it!

An-Aw. Thanks. Glad you like it coughjackasscough

Chin-92-Glad you enjoy it!

Hiei's Kage-Haha. You're silly! I'm glad you like it! Hope this one is as good

virtual-asshole-haha your funny. Here's me continuing it so I'm not a mean old .


	5. Strength

Well, here you have it-Life Alive chapter 5

Well, here you have it-Life Alive chapter 5. I hope the last chapter didn't piss you off too much…I swear it will be a long, drawn out story. It will be cutsey. 3…in the end.

Disclaimer and Summary are the same as usual. This is going to be a songfic to Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.

XxXxXxXxXx

Last time:

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered his name. He stirred and his blue-green eyes opened.

'Strange…' she thought. 'They've changed color a bit…still so beautiful though.'

Her wide smile fell slightly as his face contorted into a look of pain and confusion.

"Morning, Mako" she whispered to him.

Even more confused now than he had been earlier, he pulled his hand free of hers and his eyebrows twisting his face into an almost angry expression.

"Who ARE you?"

XxXxXxXxXx

My eyes flew open and I screamed, beads of sweat running down my face and arms. I was completely traumatized. He didn't remember me.

The sun wasn't up and I hadn't slept well in four days. He had been discharged after the doctors had made a thurough check up and found absolutely nothing wrong with him. He was to come back every week to spend the night for an exam.

He wouldn't let me near him and continued to ask for people I had never heard of before. I sat, eyes trained to the window and stared blankly.

I could no longer cry. I could barely breathe. What happened to him? Why was I no longer a part of his life?

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.

I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.

Oh.

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.

No.

The rain was pouring down in sheets and even on the other side of the foggy window, I could feel the pain of those bullet-like pellets of rain as they punctured my heart.

Every breath I took felt as though I was swallowing acid instead of air and burned my lungs with the pain of rejection. Each involuntary twitch of muscle made me wish I could just jump off a bridge and drown myself, escape the pain.

Every time I felt as though I should just let go, I breathed in a painful, gut-wrenching breath and told myself to be strong. Told myself that he would remember me. That we would make it.

Take me away: A secret place.

A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.

Take me away: A higher place.

Every breath I took, I became less and less sure of what I was saying to myself. I stopped believing that I was strong and that he would ever remember me. I stopped believing that we would make it. Every second felt more painful than the last.

I began questioning myself. How would I make it without him? What was I to do if he really didn't remember me? If it took a year or more and he fell in love with someone else in that time?

I was lost to my own questions. Lost to the world. I slowly allowed myself, after days and days of waiting for him, to cave in around myself and let go of hope.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.

I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.

Oh.

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.

No.

Slowly the weeks crept by in a daze, moving around me as if afraid I would fight back and attack them if they bothered me. My father had given up on communicating with me. I was unresponsive.

At first I had blamed him. I was so angry, so hurt that he would react in such a way to Mako, that he would allow himself to hurt the man I loved. That he would hurt me.

After a week deep in thought, I realized it was not his fault. There was no use blaming him for something he could not have stopped. There was no point in going to "if's" because there was no changing the past now.

It had happened. Mako had almost died. He had lived. If I was not a part of his memory, at least he was alive and I could always find him again. I could be strong, I realized. I would try to re-gain his affections.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.

I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.

Oh.

Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.

Do anything you can to control me.

Oh, no.

As I walked up to the hospital I had not visited in the weeks since his injury, I noticed the light air around me and attempted to smile. I would be strong. I could be strong.

Third floor, room 390. I almost raced the wind to get to his room as fast as I could. I wasn't stopped or slowed down, nothing stood in my way. Nothing could stop me from being with him. Not even a large loss of memory.

I had to stop and gather myself so that I didn't burst through the door and disturb him. My pulse was rushing and I was eager to see him again. The door squeaked in protest as it opened and my heart fell as I was met with an empty bed.

I sat down to wait and hoped that he hadn't left completely. If he had gone back to his father's house, he would be no better off than when he had left.

Take me away: A secret place.

A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.

Take me away: A higher place.

I could feel myself nodding off when the door squeaked open. The chair I had seated myself in was uncomfortable and lumpy, but I was not willing to move or leave until I saw him.

Curious ultramarine eyes glanced over the large, bulky shoulder of Mr. Narita who glared at me with a hatred I had once hoped would never be aimed at me. I flinched backward and waited patiently for them to enter the room.

Makoto continued to stare at me over his father's shoulder for an other minute before he collapsed in pain. I felt my eyes widen in shock as he fell to the ground. Mr. Narita bent down and picked his son up more gently than I ever believed he was capable of and glared at me again.

There's a place that I go,

But nobody knows.

Where the rivers flow,

And I call it home.

And there's no more lies.

In the darkness, there's light.

And nobody cries.

There's only butterflies.

"You are not needed any more. He does not remember you, and he is better off that way. Go home, stray dog. He will do as I say. Do not come to find him or you will find me rather inhospitable."

I watched as he turned to walk away and called out. "But he loves me! How can a father let his son hurt so much? How can you possibly not see? He made it! He graduated! You promised…"

"You obviously do not understand," He began again, effectively cutting me off with his ice cold tone. "He does not remember the deal we made, and he does not remember winning. He has no obligation to you, nor does he have any more desire to become an actor. It is for his own health you should leave him be."

Take me away: A secret place.

A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.

Take me away: A higher place.

Take me away: A secret place.

A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.

Take me away: A higher place.

Take me away: A secret place.

To better days take me away.

Take me away to better days.

Take me away: A higher place.

I felt the cushion of the chair sliding away from me as the floor came up to meet me and catch me painfully in it's concrete arms. My head was cradled by the flat surface of the floor and I could not move.

Suddenly I was gasping for breath, my body shaking and heaving. I could see black dots swimming rapidly toward my eyes and my stomach lurched with the power of a steam engine.

My arms tingled and I couldn't feel the tip of my fingers. There was nothing left. Just blackness. I was floating away. Gone.

The sun is on my side.

Take me for a ride.

I smile up to the sky.

I know I'll be all right.

The sun is on my side.

Take me for a ride.

I smile up to the sky.

I know I'll be all right.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, there's the end of this chapter. I'm not sure where exactly this story is going, but I guess I'll figure it out as it goes.

R&R please.

Elvenarcher516


End file.
